Golden Stories
by GoldenOwl37
Summary: "Then I see her start to faint. I quickly go behind her and catch her. I then carried her to the bench and set her down slowly. I see her mom and brother try to wake her up with shaking her. That doesn't work. I then see her brother go up and slap her across the cheek. Wow, never knew a...6 year old could do that. I see her start to wake up, rubbing her cheek."
1. Herobrine's Sister

******YAY! I have one shots! I always come up with ideas for writing but they never go along with my other stories. So, I decided to put my ideas to use and make Golden Stories! Get it? I'm Golden Owl and these are my stories? Nevermind...anyway enjoy my first official one shot!**

**I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT! OR THE CHARACTER HEROBRINE!**** Sorry but just a one shot...hope you likey :D! -GoldenOwl (P.S: Tell me ideas if you want me to continue this :D and let me know if you want Herobrine's side :)) BEWARE! SOME DARK THEMES IN HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

I didn't ask to become Herobrine's Sister or should I call myself Coraline. Once I have Herobrine's Sister, I never wanted to go back to my horrid past. My story does something like this. I was once a normal human, nothing special, no talent, just regular old Coraline. I grew up in a poor environment, I had abusive parents, I was very poor and worst of all...no friends to help me through this. I never liked school because of all the drama and not being a part of it apparently made you not popular. I was very independent. My style was unique which made me an outcast. I usually had ripped pants, a black hoodie and a dark purple shirt, I was never a girly girl. The worse part was, everybody thought I was a push over. I wasn't, which surprised people who ever tried to push me down. I would ALWAYS fight back and that usually ment taking out all my rage on them. Not physically hurting them...just with words...strong words. People kept bullying me no matter how much words I threw at them. I once got so mad, I punched a popular kid right on the nose. I got suspended, but all worth it. I hated everyone...except my big brother. He helped me keep my thoughts in check so I wouldn't do anything I would regret. His name? Well he's the mighty Herobrine, why would I be called Herobrine's Sister? If your looking for his given name...it's Terence. Coraline and Terence, sister and brother and the closest brother and sister you will ever see. I was always scared of what people thought of me. People in my town were mostly rich snobs who wanted nothing to do with us...no one ever donated money to help us. I hated everything in my life. Then there came a day where I wanted to go into eternal sleep. You may ask...how am I alive? Well, might as well tell you while your here. I decided one day to end it all by being struck by lighting. Yes, I know, the most epic way to die. I was about to get struck when my brother ran toward me and got struck himself. He didn't die, he simply got up, dusted himself off and became the most powerful man in Minecraftia. Now, he was glad we were both safe, but I still wanted to end it all, all the pain, feeling and the fact that I was a nobody. A second strike happened and hit me right in the chest, right where my heart was. I should have died right there and then, but the same thing happened to me. I got the glowing white eyes and all the power in the world. I felt good, but i still had to go to school. I decided to use some glasses and my dark hoodie to cover my eyes. I then realized that I was no longer a human being, so I could get tested on...so I had to be careful. The next day, people asked my about my glasses. I told them i liked the look and they seemed to buy it. What fools. You know how theres that one guy, the one that always knows something isn't right about a random change? Yeah, that guy was Notch, the one I know today as Herobrine's and my arch nemesis. At lunch time, where me and my brother usually sit alone, Notch came up to us and asked us about our glasses. We used the same excuse, but of corse he didn't buy it. He just simply took off our glasses and exposed us to the whole school. No, wait, more like the whole land of Minecraftia. Herobrine and I created fear throughout the school, it felt good being the one in power. My brother and I decided to unleash our fury with the whole school by using our lighting and fireballs. The school burned to the ground. Sad, isn't it? Nope not at all. I was glad I wasn't human and I was a White-eyed. I found out a few weeks later that I had invincibility and immortality. I could get killed, but I re-spawned. To wrap my little back story...I will have your soul, one day or another. Just remember that for me ok? Thanks! See you all in distress! Bye!


	2. Seto Presents

**2nd one! I just want to jump right in so...TO THE STORY! WAIT! I have something to say...most of these may include Seto...just a heads up and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S! NOw TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Mia's POV**

I was at a store in my town with my mom an my brother just about to check out. There was a guy right in front of us in the check-out line, I listen in because I thought maybe he could be Seto. I'm a huge Seto fangirl,

"Alright, here you go." I heard the guy say before handing the signed check to the lady.

"WAIT! I recognize you voice..." I scream...kinda of.

"How so?" He asked.

**Seto's POV**

"How so?" I asked the 14 year old girl...I think she is a fan, but I don't want her to be the one to take pictures.

"You just do...you sound like Setosorcerer..." She says.

"I'm not...I'll even do his Yoshi impression just to show you that I'm not him"

"How would you know about his Yoshi impression, you like what...20?"

"Umm...I sorta watch him sometimes."

"Ok...do the impression then."

I do the impression as badly as I can but I fail anyway. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO GOOD AT YOSHI IMPRESSIONS!

"You are Setosorcerer!" She says jumping up. Then I see her start to faint. I quickly go behind her and catch her. I then carried her to the bench and set her down slowly. I see her mom and brother try to wake her up with shaking her. That doesn't work. I then see her brother go up and slap her across the cheek. Wow, never knew a...6 year old could do that. I see her start to wake up, rubbing her cheek.

"I had the weirdest dream...I was in the store and I saw Setosorcerer..." She said waking up.

"It wasn't a dream...I am Setosorcerer..." I say.

"OMG! Wow hi! I'm Mia! I already know who you are...so...what are you doing in this town?" She says.

"I'm with some of my offline friends, the ones I met in high school...just 2." I say.

"Oh, well do you mind taking a picture with me...I know you don't want your face shown, but i won't post this on Instagram or Facebook or Twitter or anywhere else..."

"I trust you for some strange reason...and I see you came back from school?"

"Yeah...I still have my ID on...with a Minecraft lan- wait...you want to sign it don't you?"

"I do...I also see your notebook..."

"You can sign that too...I just happen to have a Sharpie on me..."

"Cool!" I finally say. We took 5 pictures on both my phone and hers. I then start signing her stuff. I open her notebook and see a drawing of me.

"Is this of me?" I ask.

"Maybe..."

"I think I know my skin..."

"Fine! It's you. You can sign it if you want, but it's not the best...I'm not a really good drawer..."

"No! Your a good drawer! I'll sign both the picture, your note book and a separate page."

"Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"Because I like you...not in that way but as a friend. I want you to Skype me sometime.." I say before she faints again. This time I tell her that I'm in love with her and that springs her back to life. Of corse I was kidding.

"Wow really? You would give me your Skype?" She says waking up.

"Yes! Your seem awesome. I would love to record with you!"

"No way I'm going to record with THE Setosorcerer...that is just mind boggling!" She just about screams.

"Hehe yeah...well here are all you signed stuffs..."

"Ok! I will Skype you later!"

"Same here!" I yell as I exit the store. That was the best day of my life.

* * *

**May or may not make this a story! I don't know yet :) But leave suggestions and TAKE CARE WRITERS!**


End file.
